Shards of Glass
by Tiny Little Miss
Summary: He crouched by her side, holding her hand and taking away part of her pain and only adding to his own. "There was a chance she wouldn't –" Derek started but Isaac cut him off with a noise halfway between a sob and a growl. "Don't, she can pull through this!" he cradled over the agonized girl, "she has to, I can't lose her, I won't" Isaac/OC (First story)
1. Prologue: Terrifying Little Tomorrow

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is the prologue to my new (and first) story Heartfelt Shards, it's an Isaac/OC and I'm posting this to get a bit of a feel if people like it. Reviews are great as long as it's constructive not rude :P Thanks for reading this little prologue and I hope you enjoy.

Lots of love,

Little Tiny Miss

* * *

**Prologue: Terrifying Little Tomorrow**

The pained screams ricocheted off the linoleum floor and concrete walls of Beacon Hills High School. The sound was terrifying, anguished and spine-chilling. It wasn't just screams, it was also sobs and cries, pleas for mercy…a request for death. It was the screams of a girl, lying on the gym floor writhing in her own agony, the slow burn from her thigh throughout her whole body causing her to convulse and let out another choked scream.

"What's happening? I asked you to save her, not kill her!" Stiles yelled at the stony faced Derek as the group of teens stared at the fitful girl. The blond crouched by her side, holding her hand and taking away part of her pain and only adding to his own.

"Isaac, there was a chance her injuries were too great. There was a chance she would –" Derek started but the blond cut him off with a noise halfway between a sob and a growl.

"Don't, she can pull through this!" Isaac crouched over the howling girl, "she has to, I can't lose her"


	2. Chapter 2: Shards Of The Past

**A/N: **Hey everyone, let me start off by saying THANK YOU! To all the people that followed and reviewed my story, it means a lot to me as a writer and encourages me to get more chapters written quicker for you guys to enjoy. So this is the first chapter and it's just little snippets of my oc (Nora) and her life up until the events that unfold in the rest of TEEN WOLF and my story. So thank you all so much again and don't forget to review

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything associated with TEEN WOLF or its characters, Nora is purely an idea of my own and everything else belongs to MTV and their writers.

**Chapter 1: Shards of the Past**

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

Nora was no more than nine years old when she had her first taste of tragedy. She had been close with her Aunt Claudia, really close. Her father had died when she was very young, only about one or two years old. At that age she didn't understand the implications of what her mother meant when she said 'Daddy's not coming home'. However, by the age of nine, Nora knew what death meant, she fully understood its pain.

Nora's cousin Stiles had called her mother late one night, she remembers her mom starting to cry while on the phone to him and trying to hide it from her. Nora knew it was about Auntie Claudia and how sick she'd been. Always in hospital. After that Nora was told to get dressed and hop in the car. They were going to the hospital to visit Auntie Claudia again.

Nora never particularly liked hospitals. They were boring and had horrible food, they were also filled with crying people which Nora never really understood why they cried so much, she was never really one to ask questions back then. Hospitals smelt funny and no one really wanted to be there and if they said they did they were lying. However, the few times Nora came to visit Auntie Claudia, she had fun. Auntie Claudia always made fun of the doctors and nurses and let Nora and Stiles eat the desserts when he came with her, even if they were kind of horrible. But Nora knew that there wouldn't be any dessert this time.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Nora's mom sniffled and wiped her eyes as she drove the car up the familiar route.

"This is the last time right?" Nora didn't say it as if she were excited about not going to see Claudia anymore, she said it with all the intuition of a child.

"Yeah sweetheart, this is the last time" Nora's mom said through tears, "the very last time."

When they arrived, Nora didn't see Uncle John, she just saw Stiles. He was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs, bouncing his leg up and down at a rapid pace.

Stiles saw them and jumped up, running over and grasping Nora in as fierce a hug as a nine year old can.

"I know what's happening, they won't tell me but I know, I don't want to lose her I think I'd miss her too much" this wasn't the first time Nora had seen Stiles cry but she knew that this time was the one that he needed her the most.

"Why don't we go sit with her? She likes it when we sit with her right?" Nora had literally no clue on what to do except see Auntie Claudia and hope and pray that maybe it was a false alarm.

So they sat in the white room, with all the beeping monitors, her mother in the corner, and they talked and talked and talked to Auntie Claudia about seemingly meaningless things while they both took comfort in each other.

Auntie Claudia had died that night, Nora and Stiles had been rushed out of the room while they tried to bring her back. Another nurse had taken Stiles away; he'd had his first panic attack. The first of many.

**5 YEARS AGO**

"Stiles, you're an idiot"

"No I'm not"

"You're going to get all of us in trouble"

"No I'm not"

"Stiles, maybe you should've listened to Nora in the first place"

"Ha! Your best friends agrees with me"

"Dude c'mon, what the hell?"

"Sorry"

"You're too nice Scott"

"Nora, would you just shut up for ten minutes please"

"Hey, don't be rude, I wasn't the one who spilt a bottle of cordial into the pool"

"It was an accident"

"Klutz"

"Look who's talking"

"Would you both please be quiet?"

"Maybe we could run, no one will know it was us"

"Stiles, we're the only ones here, this is my house, they're going to know it was us"

"I'm so dead"

"We all are"

"Couldn't we just drink it?"

"Shut up Stiles"

**PRESENT TIME**

"Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stiles looked up from his laptop in his room at the quiet sound of his dad's voice, he never liked it when his dad talked like that, it meant something was wrong, really really wrong and wrong wasn't good for anyone.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Nora and your Aunt Cara have been in an accident"

"Accident?! What kind of accident?! Are they okay?! Where's Nora?!" Stiles had all but thrown his laptop down in his haste to sit up.

"Nora has a broken wrist and bruising but Stiles, Aunt Cara didn't make it, she died on the way to the hospital" Stiles just looked at his father, his face imploring his son to make some form of emotion but all John could see was shock.

"Nora's going to come here right?"

"Definitely"

"Can we go see her?"

"Tomorrow"

And as Stiles hugged his father and was left to think about what he'd been told, Nora was lying alone in a hospital bed, lying silently as Scott's mom, a nurse at the hospital, tried her very best to comfort and console the worryingly silent girl in hopes that she would get at least a little bit of sleep before she was discharged.

The funeral had been short, only a ceremonial thing to rest her mom with her father. Nora couldn't bring herself to say anything, she just stood there silently as tears made their way down her cheeks like tiny rivers.

It was smothering her, a heavy weight on her chest, an oppressive presence that she couldn't shake off. She had to get out of there, she couldn't stand it anymore!

Nora jumped to her feet, Stiles nearly falling out of the seat next to her in shock but he didn't have time to say anything to her before she'd taken off into the cemetery and away from something she didn't want to try and face.

She ran, dodging tombstones and graves as she sprinted through the damp grass and dead leaves. She had to get out, away from there, she couldn't take it anymore, it hurt too much.

CRASH

"Holy shit"


End file.
